Mona Lisa
Mona Lisa or Y'Gythgba is a character announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2015, and is voiced by Zelda Williams. Mona Lisa is a highly skilled Salamandrian warrior and is said to be from the same race as the Newtralizer. History The Moons of Thalos 3 Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka lead an attack on the Triceraton Mother Ship after they manage to sneak by the Triceraton's security measures. Around the same time, Fugitoid's ship, which was carrying the turtles, April, and Casey at the time, accidentally lands in the Triceratons' territory after a tachyonic warp Fugitoid used to get away from Lord Vringath Dregg. Captain Mozar is soon aware of both enemies' presence and deploys forces to destroy them. The Triceratons manage to badly damage the Fugitoid's ship, sending it spiraling out of control. This caused the Ulixes to crash into Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka's ship, subsequently damaging it as well and causing both ships to crash land on an ice planet. Both groups simultaneously learn that irrilium, a metal that can be used to repair their ships, is nearby and realize that they must go after it before their astro suits run out of heat and oxygen. G'Throkka and Y'Gythgba soon learn that the ones who caused their ship to crash are also heading for the irrilium. Despite G'Throkka's instant respect towards them, Y'Gythgba suggested that they must destroy them and take the irrilium for themselves, as their punishment for costing them a possible victory against the Triceratons. Y'Gythgba decides to act on that motive and confronts the heroes, believing them to have purposely rammed their ship. Fugitoid assures her that is was not their intention to damage their ship and tries to cooperate with her. It seems to be working until Leonardo extends his hand for a handshake, which is the Salamandrian symbol for combat and it prompts her and G'Throkka to start attacking. After she knocks Donatello and April down, Raphael tries his hand against her. He is quite easily outmaneuvered by her and is hit very hard in the process, which resulted in Raphael developing a crush on Y'Gythgba. Y'Gythgba took advantage of his dazed state to knock him and Donatello out. After Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka defeat the teens, Fugitoid attempted to ward them off with his blasters. But Y'Gythgba throws an explosive disc at a glacier behind him, causing an avalanche to fall over the heroes. G'Throkka insisted they dig them back out so the don't die with such dishonor, but Y'Gythgba reminded him that they are running out of time and must hurry to the irrilium. Sometime after they are dug out of the ice, Raphael still has Y'Gythgba on his mind and even asks Casey if he thinks a turtle could date a newt, to which Casey laughs hysterically. Raph tries to convince everyone that the Salamandrians may not be as bad as they seem and "the lizard girl is cool." Leonardo denounces that idea and Mikey is surprised to hear this as he asserts that she bigger, stronger, and probably a better fighter than him. Raphael points out that it is precisely the reason he likes her. Meanwhile, G'Throkka learns that they have survived the avalanche and asserts that they should not to be enemies. But Y'Gythgba tells him that they fight dishonorably and are "clearly" working with the Triceratons. However, G'Throkka tries to avoid any more confrontation and tells Y'Gythgba to follow him toward the irrilium. Raphael catches up with them to try cooperating with them despite Leonardo discouraging him. Y'Gythgba rejects his offer of working as a team, but blasts the ice at his feet, causing him to fall rather that simply shooting Raphael, which G'Throkka finds interesting. Right as Y'Gythgba tries to deny that it meant anything, they are ambushed by a horde of ice dragons. The two Salamandrians valiantly fought the creatures, but to Y'Gythgba's horror, G'Throkka was frozen. As Y'Gythgba was knocked down by the creatures, Raphael came back and slayed the dragon dragons, saving her life. Y'Gythgba quickly returns the favor by shooting an ice dragon behind Raphael and then tells Raphael that he truly is a noble creature. They both introduce themselves, and Raphael has trouble pronouncing her name. He then asks if he can call her Mona Lisa in admiration for the picture of the most beautiful woman in art. Y'Gythgba agrees, and she comes close to Raphael and asserts that one day their noses will meet in the flesh, which causes a lovingly dazed reaction from Raph. They then turn to the frozen G'Throkka to which Mona Lisa decides use a low energy output to thaw him out rather quickly. After G'Throkka is successfully thawed out, he, Mona Lisa, and Raphael save the turtles, Casey, and April from a horde of ice dragons and assist them in fighting the creatures. With a team effort, they all manage to destroy the dragons. Afterwards, the two teams merge as one, becoming friends, and decided to search for the irrilium together. After Donatello finds a Triceraton space mine containing the irrilium, they are ambushed by yet another horde of ice dragons. Mona prepares to fight them again, but she and the others follow Raphael's idea to run straight for the Ulixes with the mine. Raphael, Mona Lisa, Fugitoid and G'Throkka lift the mine as they are running away from ice dragons. After Donatello and Casey mange to lose the creatures in an avalanche, they make it to the Ulixes, but their heat and oxygen finally begins to run out. As Fugitoid tries to quickly repair the ship, the turtles, humans, and Salamandrians begin to faint one by one due to lack of oxygen. Mona Lisa and Raphael are the last ones conscious but are dying from lack of heat and oxygen. Raphael tells Mona that he wishes he could tell her how he feels. Mona hugs her tail over his shoulder and tells him she already knows, and they both finally faint as well. Raphael wakes up in the repaired Ulixes to sees Mona Lisa standing over him and calling his name. She helps him up and they exchange loving expressions as G'Throkka thanks all of the heroes and hopes to one day return their kindness. Mona agrees and holds Raphael's hand, and both start to lean in for a kiss, but they are interrupted by Professor Honeycutt, who tells them that he has repaired the Salamandrian's spacecraft and they must leave quickly in order to catch up with the Triceratons. Despite this, Raphael still tries to tell Mona Lisa his feelings for her, but stumbles over his words trying to do so. Mona lovingly shushes him with her finger and tells him to let her say it for him in her own language. After she does so, she grabs Raphael and kisses him on the lips, causing a mixed (but mostly positive) reaction from the other heroes. As the Salamandrians are about to leave, Y'Gythgba waves him goodbye, and Raphael is left in a saddened state, hoping to one day see her again. The War for Dimension X Mona Lisa and Sal Commander next appear in Dimension X, trying to strike a truce with the Kraang to have a formidable ally in their war against the Triceratons. As their representative, Kraang Subprime passionately refuses, telling them that the Kraang invade other planets to avoid the Triceratons. Despite Mona telling him that avoiding the fight will bring dishonor to his species, Subprime begins to leave saying that honor does not concern him and that it is best for them to look for the next planet to mutate. Mona is disgusted by such remarks, but G'throkka reassures her that they will find other allies. When Mona suggests allying with the Turtles again, Kraang Subprime overhears this and orders his forces to subdue the Salamandrians, as he says any ally of the turtles is an ally of Kraang Subprime. They succeed and through them in their dungeon, creating bad blood between them and the Kraang. After Raphael and "Savage" Michelangelo sneak through one of Kraang Subprime's portals, they pass by the Salamandrian's cell. When Raphael became angry that he lost Queen so quickly Mona overheard him and called out to him. Raphael was immediately rushed to her cell to break her out and gets the door open. He then asks what she was doing there and that he thought he would never see her again, but Mona simply replied by lifting him to her face and kissing him. When Mikey interrupted their "kissy nosing" saying that they must rescue the Utrom Queen, Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka tells him that Utrom and the Kraang are one and the same cannot be trusted. Raphael tells Mona that he was skeptical at first as well, but the Utroms helped him. As Mikey was failing to convince G'Throkka that the Utroms were good Kraang, Raphael tells Mona that he would never do anything to hurt her. Mona then tells Sal Commander that she once doubted the Turtles even though he insisted otherwise, but she now trusted Raphael with her life, and completely believes him. Sal Commander submits to this, and reluctantly agrees to help the save the Utrom Queen. Raph and Mona then kiss again, causing Mikey and Sal Commander to facepalm. The four of them proceed the break into the top floor of Subprime's lair and recover the Utrom Queen. They apparently have Subprime surrounded, but he releases a large Dracodroid to attack them. However, the Utroms find them and blast a hole in the wall that hits both Subprime and the Dracotroid. Mona, Sal, Raph, and Mikey look down from the hole to see that the Utroms, Leonardo, Donatello and The Fugitoid have come to rescue them all. The Dracotroid then got back up and blasted the four off the building. Mona was caught by Raphael as Sal was saved by Mikey. Mona then proceeds in aiding the Turtles, Utroms, and Fugitoid in the fight against the Kraang. When Raphael gets grabbed by the Dracotroid, Mona saved him. When Raphael told her that she learned some new moves since he last saw her, Mona said that she could teach them to him one-on-one, which excites Raphael. He soon fell off the Dractroid and it crashed, sending Mona into freefall from extreme height. Raphael misses catching her before he used a Long-Tongue Worms to save her, prompting him to change his negative opinion about Dimension X. After the Kraang are defeated, Mona starts to perform operations on her vehicle and is approached by Raphael, who asks if her that if they are on the same planet again, if she would like to go out sometime. Mona was confused by this question and asked if he meant go out to space, but she retorts and says that she will go with him anywhere. Their affection confused Leo, but Mikey said that now was the perfect time to "kissy nose." This angers Raphael and he starts walking towards Mikey to hit him, but Mona pulls him back and passionately kisses him. The Evil of Dregg Appearance Mona Lisa is a slim, salamander-like alien. Mona is the color teal and has white, pearly spots on her. Mona has 5 long fingers and toes. Mona also has a long tail as well. Trivia * Mona Lisa making her appearance in season 4, which coincidentally is the same season when her 1987 counterpart appeared. Category:Female Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Aliens Category:Nonmutants Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Good Girls Category:Turtles friends Category:Salamandrians Category:Love interest Category:Good Guys Category:Kraang's enemies